White Shadows
by dearcharlie
Summary: "Klaus was dead. That much Faye knew. That and that the Original family was out to get her own family for killing their brother. As much as she swore to herself that she wasn't going to get involved, she had to be. They were her brothers. Who else would watch out for them? Who else would whip them back to shape?" A Faye Salvatore fanfic.
1. Heartlines

**N/A: **This is set after the Season 4 finale. I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just Faye Salvatore and this story. It's been a while since I've written a full fic and I hope you stay tuned for more. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. _xo~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heartlines**

Klaus was dead. That much Faye knew. That and that the Original family was out to get her own family for killing their brother. As much as she swore to herself that she wasn't going to get involved, she had to be. They were her brothers. Who else would watch out for them? Who else would whip them back to shape?

She walked up to the Salvatore Boarding House and opened the front door without hesitation. It's been what? Ninety years since she last saw Stefan? A hundred since Damon? She missed them, truly, but she wasn't going to let them know that just yet. They _did_ abandon her.

"Hello?" She called out, a smirk on her face. No one was home. Aside from Klaus' death, she also learned that Elena Gilbert, the human doppelganger that was the cause of all of this, had turned into a vampire. Maybe they were busy following her every command, just like they did Katherine.

She walked around the main living area, dragging a finger across the dusty keys of the piano, before swiping everything on it onto the ground. She sped to the table full of liquor and picked up a bottle of bourbon before swiping all of the contents of the table onto the floor too, making a mess. Faye took a sip of the whiskey she had and continued trashing the living room, and then the library, before making her way up stairs to Stefan's bedroom.

Faye walked over to the bookshelves where he stored his diaries and toppled it over, laughing at the mess she's made. Once done with her good brother's room, she made her way to Damon's. Ah Damon. His room looked so dramatic with the candles and the old letters. His room was cold compared to Stefan's. It was more empty despite its size. What could she possibly destroy here?

She walked around the room, throwing random books around just for the sake of making a mess, but unlike Stefan's which had his diaries, this one was empty of anything remotely related to humanity. Maybe she should just set fire to the bed. He'd get mad because of that, surely. Faye stared at it, knowing her brother was never really alone when he slept in it. He'd have his humans, his pets filling the emptiness. Shame. _You wouldn't have been alone if you didn't leave me. _

After a minute of contemplating Faye figured it would be best if she just left his room. With the mentality he had, he'd probably think that the lack of distress in his room would signify the lack of care she had for him. Very well. Maybe she'd love for him to think that.

Now that most of the damage has been done, there was nothing left to do but sit and wait. Faye went back to the main living area and continued drinking, her eyes set on the fire before her.

"Well, well," a voice startled her, causing her to jump from her seat. The man had an accent to match his cocky voice and a smirk that looked permanently glued on his face. "What do we have here?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Faye demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was going to trash the place, but I see someone's already beat me to it," he chuckled walking over to the piano and giving it a shove, causing it to cascade into pieces against the wall. "What did the Salvatores ever do to you? Broke your heart? Forgot to call?"

"Something like that," Faye stood her ground. This was a Mikaelson, she could tell. If he found out that she was a Salvatore he'd have her head on a stick by the end of the night.

"I'm Kol," he offered his hand for a shake.

"Faye," she said simply, slipping her hand into his, but instead of the handshake she'd been expecting, he dipped his head down to place a kiss atop of her hand. She quickly pulled it away after. She needed to get out of there before he figured out who she was.

Kol reached for the bottle in her other hand and took a sip from it, his eye never leaving her. "I must commend Damon for his taste in alcohol though," he walked closer, pressing his body against hers, "and women."

"Get off of me," she rolled her eyes at him, still not moving.

"Come on, love," he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward, "you've already trashed the place. Maybe we could rustle up some sheets too."

Kol leaned forward, placing a kiss on the base of her neck. The next thing he knew, he was pinned on the nearest wall with Faye's hand clamped around his throat. He chuckled before quickly switching their positions.

"Darling, if you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask," Kol pressed his body against hers harder, taking her face in his hands. "Don't fight it," he whispered, before kissing her on the lips. To his surprise, the girl kissed him back eagerly, her arms snaking around his neck to hold him closer.

Girls were always easy, especially the sad ones. How marvelous it was that he was able to find entertainment here of all places. He placed his hands behind her thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist so they could move. She did, and he moved to sit her on top of the empty table. His hands made their way up her shirt, roaming over the soft skin on her stomach, on her back. Faye pulled away, panting, and then pushed his coat off of his shoulders.

"You have no idea what you're in for, darling," Kol said, peeling off her shirt, his lips instantly on her shoulders, kissing her wherever he can.

"Oh I don't know about that," he was so busy kissing her that he didn't notice the placement of her hands. One was behind his neck and the other soon made its way to his chin. Faye pulled him away, smirking at him, before snapping his neck. "_Darling,_" she mocked. It was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

"I need another drink," Faye sighed, before hopping off of the table and putting her shirt back on. She was about to go look for another bottle of that bourbon Damon had when the front door flew open to reveal her brothers. Damon's eyes instantly widened upon seeing her, while Stefan's shifted between her and the semi-dead Original on the floor.

"What the hell?" The younger brother muttered. He was the one to step forward first to inspect the damage. Damon just stood there, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hello my darling brothers," Faye greeted, a smirk on her face. "I'm home."


	2. The People Who Raised Me

**Chapter 2: The People Who Raised Me**

_Damon stared at his sister. She looked so weak, so... dead, or at least she looked close to it. She was pale and cold. For a moment there Damon thought she was dead, but he could still hear a faint heartbeat, and shallow breathing. With Stefan gone, he didn't know what to do. He was alone in this and all he knew was that he couldn't bear the thought of losing his sister._

_"Damon?" she called out, her voice barely a whisper. He was instantly by her side, holding onto her hand. She wondered for a moment how he moved so fast, but dismissed it. She was too tired to think. "Where's Stefan?"_

_"Stefan... Stefan's gone. He's left." He shifted in her bed, resting her head on his shoulder, cradling her. It wouldn't be long now before she was gone forever._

_"When is he coming back?" Her hands were barely holding onto his. Damn everything. Damn their father for not taking care of her. Damn Stefan for not sticking around. Damn. Everything._

_"I don't think he'll be coming back, Faye," he sighed._

_Faye was silent after that. She couldn't fathom why her brother would ever leave her, especially now that she was dying. Everyone kept telling her that it was going to get better, but she was smart enough to know there was nothing anyone can do to save her._

_"When are you leaving?" She asked. The question surprised Damon, causing him to draw back just to see if she was joking. She wasn't. He shook his head and held onto her hand tighter._

_"I will never leave you," he held his sister closer to him. "I promise."_

"What the hell are you doing here, Faye?" Damon suddenly bellowed, pushing past Stefan to inspect the mess. "Oh no. Not on the carpet! I just changed that." Just a few nights ago actually. They were trying to teach Elena how to eat from a blood bag and things got a little out of hand. If he knew his sister was coming, he would have hidden the good rugs.

"What? No hug? No kisses? No 'I missed you, sister, how have you been for the last _century?_' Nothing?" Faye crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing her eldest brother. Of course given the mess she's made, she wasn't really expecting anything less than a lecture.

"And him?" Damon continued, tapping the idle body by her feet with his shoe. "Do you know what happened to me the last time I killed him? He broke every rib I had."

"Maybe you deserved it," she retorted, glaring at him now.

"Did you just come here to ruin everything?" he wasn't really sure why he was mad, or who he was mad at, but he was mad - with the shape of the house, with Kol's lifeless body on the floor, with this unexpected visit.

"Why did you have to mess up the house, Faye?" Stefan asked calmly, trying to hide his own accusations. They haven't had the chance to talk in what seems like forever, you'd think they would have at least asked how she was by now.

"I didn't do anything," Faye lied easily, pointing her finger at Kol. "He did it. I got here and he's trashed the place."

Stefan gave her a speculative look, but said nothing more about the issue. "Why the sudden visit?"

"Yeah, Faye, why are you here?"

"Damon-"

"I'm here to remind you that you have one other family member out there that hasn't died yet," she sighed, but she kept her expression neutral. She was still angry with them. No need to pretend that she wasn't.

"Well, we're reminded. You can go now," Damon regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth. He waited for a tantrum from her, but she remained stoic. Trying to read her was hard. Already he could tell that this Faye wasn't the sweet girl he'd grown up with. And it was his fault.

"He doesn't mean that," Stefan said, glaring at his brother before looking back to his sister. He still couldn't believe that she was there, alive and well. He couldn't care less about the mess around him. All that mattered was that she was there. Maybe things would get better now.

Faye only shrugged and stepped away from the body. "Well I guess you guys have some cleaning up to do," she started walking towards the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon called after her. "Hey, it's dangerous out there."

His sister turned on her heels, a smirk still on her face. "Don't worry, Damon. I can _protect myself now._"

_Faye ran after her brother, holding onto his hand just before he got to the door. "I still can't understand, Damon. Why are you leaving?"_

_Damon stared at her for a while before shaking off her hand. "I have to, Faye. I'm sorry."_

_She couldn't understand why after all that he's done for her, he was going to leave her alone. She can't do it alone. She can't live alone. Why live at all?_

_"You promised you would never leave me!" Tears were streaming down her face now, more frustrated than anything. Did she do something? Is it because of that girl she had killed the night before?_

_"Faye-"_

_"You promised, Damon. You promised."_

_"Faye," he sighed, facing her finally, "I've taught you all that you need to know. You can protect yourself now."_

_Faye continued pleading for her brother to stay, but he said nothing back. He only took his suitcase and left. After a few hours Faye decided that she wasn't going to need anyone. She will never be the one to be abandoned ever again._

Kol woke up groggily only to find himself chained to a chair. He chuckled, feeling the burn of the vervain they've laced it with. "Whatever did you do to piss that girl off?" He asked as Damon passed by him, carrying the rug they've spoiled and putting it in a corner.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Oh. Touchy subject eh? From the looks of what she's done to your house I'd say she was deeply in love with you."

"What?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Faye's my sister you asshole."

"Ah," Kol couldn't help but laugh, "You have a sister? Well, Rebekah's going to have a field day pulling on her limb by limb."

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Damon's hand was around his throat, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Oh you Salvatores. You all like it rough." His laughter was cut but the sound of his neck snapping. For the second time that night, he was dead.

Kol woke up again later that evening, all of the lights were turned off except for the lamps in the hallway. Slowly, he felt the chains around him loosen and drop on the floor. He was confused for a moment before Faye appeared in front of him. Gone was the smirk on her lips.

"Why?" he chuckled, standing, but he was pushed back into his seat.

"You owe me," Faye sneered.

"I won't be killing you tonight. I think that's payment enough." He already had plans for her building in his head.

"No. You owe me. And one of these days I'll come to collect."

"Darling, you're the one who snapped my neck-"

"Do you want to go home or do you want to rot here?" Faye interjected. She was getting impatient with him. She had no time for his games.

"Well as long as you're going to accompany me..." he smirked, silently analyzing this new Salvatore in front of him. She should be easy enough to break. All she needs is a little push for her to go over the edge. "Fine. I owe you one."

Faye backed away and let him stand up, expecting him to speed out of there the second he got a chance. Instead, he crashed his lips against hers for a long, lingering kiss, before smirking at her. "I just had to try one more time." And he was gone.


	3. Drumming Song

**Chapter 3: Drumming Song**

Faye walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High School with a schedule in her hands and a purpose. After successfully compelling the school registrar to give her the same schedule that Elena Gilbert had, she headed off to her first class - English. Sure enough, Elena Gilbert looked anxious and fidgety. She was still probably getting used to smelling blood everywhere. For a moment Faye wondered where her little posse of blonde vampire and wicked witch was. Maybe they weren't in this class. Sucks for her.

The young Salvatore sat beside the doppelganger. In her hand she held a small paper clip. Elena looked over at her a few times, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she tried to focus on the view outside. Honestly, Faye was surprised that her brothers weren't there, groveling at her feet. From what she's heard it's all that they've been doing lately. Smirking, Faye pricked her finger with the end of the paper clip, drawing blood.

"Ow," Faye groaned, pressing onto her finger to draw more blood as possible before the small wound healed.

Elena's head snapped to her direction, the scent of the blood finally getting to her. She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself down. "Are you okay?" She asked. _How sweet._

"I think so," Faye held up her slightly bloody finger, close to Elena, before taking it into her mouth and sucking the blood away. She smirked again, showing Elena the lack of piercing on her finger. "See? All better."

Elena froze, her eyes wide and her heartbeat going faster than it was going when Faye first walked into the room. Faye quirked a brow at the doppelganger, leaning closer. "You look a little nervous, Elena. Are you alright?"

"How did you-"

"Know your name? Well, you're all that my brothers ever talk about anymore. I figured you'd be the nervous wreck." Faye hasn't talked to either of her brothers since that night she set Kol Mikaelson free, and she wasn't really planning on talking to them anytime soon either.

"Brothers? Which brothers?"_Please don't tell me you're another Original._

"Damon and Stefan. I hear you're very fond of them."

"What?" She looked so confused, Faye almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._ She was not worthy of being felt sorry for. If it wasn't for her and the stupidity of her brothers, none of them would be in this mess right now.

"I'm Faye, by the way. Faye Salvatore," she offered her hand for a handshake.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the girl in front of her, and then her hand. Damon and Stefan had a sister? Why did she not know this? Did anyone even know she existed? Why was she playing games with her? There were too many questions running inside of Elena Gilbert's mind. The sudden influx of people and their hearts beating only got her more anxious. Without saying another word, she picked up her things and left.

_x x x_

Elena didn't know what to do or where to go. All she knew was that she wasn't going into any of her classes that day. She got into her car, left Caroline a message, and drove. At first she wasn't aware of where she was driving to, but she found herself pulling up in front of the Salvatore's soon enough. She wasn't even sure if anyone was there. And the fact was that she didn't really care. She just needed an escape.

Pushing the front door open, she yelled for anyone. Damon. Stefan. Anyone. There was a silence that lingered and she figured that no one must be home, but as she turned to leave, she bumped into something... or someone.

"Hi," Stefan said, the familiar look of concern on his face. It was comforting, just seeing him. She already felt better.

"You have a sister," she said. It wasn't really a question, but it made Stefan sigh and lead her into the living room to sit.

"You've met Faye, I presume?" He poured them both bourbon, knowing that it would calm her down, knowing that she could take it now that she was a vampire. It was still odd, thinking of her and knowing that she didn't want this and it was partly his fault why this happened.

"Briefly." Elena nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "You and Damon... you've never mentioned her before."

"It just never came up, I guess..." Stefan trailed. He knew it was more than that, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal that part of his and Damon's life yet.

"Well it's come up now," she downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on top of the coffee table. Caroline was right. Alcohol did help.

"What do you want to know?" Damon strolled in the living room and headed straight for the wet bar behind Elena and Stefan.

"Why don't you talk about her? You've never mentioned her before. Not even in your diaries," she looked at Stefan, still so many questions in her head that she wanted to ask, but she figured it was probably best if she asked one at a time.

"We don't talk about her because we don't talk about her," Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Stefan for more clarification.

"The reason why she's never been mentioned in any of my journals is because I thought I haven't seen her since I left her in 1865. She visited me briefly in the 20's... tried to bring me back from being the ripper..."

"She failed. Obviously. But she is a Salvatore, and Salvatores - with the exception of little brother here - are fairly impatient."

"I don't understand... why haven't you been keeping in touch with your little sister?"

"Oh Elena," Damon rolled her eyes. "It's not that we haven't been keeping touch. It's just that she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"And as usual, just like anything that happens in this universe, it's my fault," Damon finished his drink. He shot Stefan a look before walking out. Nothing made sense anymore. Of course, things haven't been making sense around town for a while now, but with the addition of this new Salvatore, Elena didn't know what to expect.

"What does he mean by that?" She asked Stefan. "What did he do?"

Stefan shook his head again. "Damon was the one to turn her," Stefan said. "And only a few days after she did, he left her to find a way to break Katherine out of the tomb. When I found out, I knew we've lost the sweet little sister we had. First me, then Damon. She had no one to run to."

"She had to take care of herself? How old was she? Barely seventeen? How could the both of you just abandon her like that?" Elena didn't mean to sound accusatory, but she knew that no matter what happened she was never going to be able to leave Jeremy to fend for himself like that.

"You have to understand, Elena, none of us were stable at the moment. Our own father shot us, I killed him, we thought the woman we loved was gone forever. There was only blood, Elena."

"But she's _your_ blood, Stefan," she reasoned. She wasn't sure why she was even defending the girl when it was obvious that she wasn't there to make friends with her, but a part of her felt for the girl. How dark her world must have been without anyone to guide her through it. "She's family."

Stefan only stared in silence. He knew that now. He knew that he shouldn't have been so selfish, that he should have stuck around. He didn't even wait for a verdict on her life. He just left. Damon was the one to save her life, but he left too. How could have they been so stupid and blind? Maybe if they hadn't been, Faye would still be Faye. They would still be family.

_x x x_

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Faye rolled her eyes at the source of the voice. She was familiar with it now. She didn't even have to look to see who it was. "Stay away from me, Mikaelson," she said as she took another sip of her bourbon. The Grill was probably the second last place she wanted to be in, but it'll do for now.

"And why on earth would I do that?" He smirked, sitting on the bar stool next to her. "Come on, love, I've done nothing wrong to you. Why are you mad?"

"Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"But I want to bother you," he chuckled. "You see what's so striking to me is that your brothers have never, not once, ever mentioned you. I asked Bekah and Elijah... they know nothing of a third Salvatore. So what? Were you adopted? Didn't get along with your brothers-"

"We got along fine," Faye interrupted. The more he talked, the more she wanted to go home and she really didn't want to sit through another lecture about how dangerous Mystic Falls was for her.

"I get it, you know... family drama. I've had my fair share of that. Landed me in a coffin once, but hey, that's family."

"I'm not getting family drama advice from you. Have you met your family?"

"Have you?" Kol retorted, the amused grin on his face was gone. _Great. Now he was pissed. _

"From the things I've heard, the things people have told me, I don't think I'd want to." Faye hopped off of her bar stool and headed for the girl's bathroom, only to be followed shortly by Kol, who still looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mikaelson? Get out."

"No," he said, locking the door behind him. "You're really made of something, aren't you?"

"Are you going to _bat_ me to death just like you did my brother?" Faye raised a speculative eyebrow, part of her sure that he wasn't, part of her scared of what he might do instead.

Kol stared at her for a bit, weighing out his options. He could always not stick to the plan he's set out for him and just kill the girl. No one knew he had a plan anyway... no one except for Rebekah, but he was sure she'd understand. They killed his brother. No matter how different (and similar) he was from him, despite him sticking a dagger through everyone's hearts, he was still blood.

He pinned her to the wall and crashed his lips against hers. It was only then that he realized that he's been wanting to taste her again since that night they met. There was something inside her, a sort of fire, and he craved for it. Unlike every other person, this girl was not afraid of him. Maybe the fact that he had a thousand years on her still hasn't sunken in. Maybe she was just reckless. Whatever it is, he wanted it. And he was going to claim it one way or another.

Faye hesitated, but soon gave into his kisses, snaking her arms around his neck as he picked her up and sat her on the counter. He pushed her jacket off of her, and then her shirt. He started kissing her jaw as she started to get rid of his own clothes. Before he knew it, he was being shoved into one of the stalls. Faye pushed him down to sit and straddled him.

"Why do you hate me so much again?" He smirked, his hands coming up behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Shut up, Mikaelson," she scolded before reconnecting their lips.

And he did. He said nothing more. Soon enough they were both naked in that small stall, lips on skin, lips on lips, skin against skin. He wasn't expecting this. He expected another snapped neck, or a broken limb at least, but he wasn't complaining. He loved how she felt, how she moved against him. He wanted more. He wanted to bring her home and have his way with her in a proper setting. But once it was over and after a few moments of panting, she slipped off of him and started collecting her clothes.

"Why are you in such a hurry, darling?" He started collecting his own clothes. He pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt and jacket, watching her dress.

Faye said nothing. She just got dressed quietly, fixed her hair, and before she stepped out of the door, she turned to look at him. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I _will_ kill you. Understood?" But she didn't wait for him to say anything back. She just left him there, half naked and wanting more.


	4. Wine Red

**Chapter 4: Wine Red**

Faye got home that night with a headache, or at least she wanted to have a headache. How could she have been so stupid to do what just did? She must have been compelled. He could do that right? Compel people into making them do the things they don't want to do? But no. She shouldn't lie to herself. She knew what happened. Now she just had to pray that the Original doesn't tell her brothers, or anyone for that matter.

"You're out late," Damon said from her doorway. She'd been laying in bed for five minutes now, going over what she's done and if she could have stopped it.

"Please don't tell me I have a curfew. I'm not a little girl anymore." Instantly, her defenses were up again. She couldn't help it. It's how she's been living for the past hundred and fifty years.

Damon sighed and walked over, looking down at her. "Elena stopped by earlier. She said you tormented her."

"She felt tormented? Good." She chuckled wickedly.

"You can cut the crap, you know. You're home now. Relax." Who was this girl? Where did his Faye go? She was fun and sweet, and sure she's always had that dark side to her, but it wasn't all that she was. This wasn't all that she was.

"Relax? Home? Cut the crap?" Faye rolled her eyes, refusing to look at her brother. "I don't know what you're talking about, Damon."

"_This_ isn't _you_-"

"This isn't me?" Faye finally sat up, staring at him. "_This_ isn't _me_? What did you expect, Damon? Flowers? Hugs? Kisses? What?"

"I know that I shouldn't have left you so soon after-"

"After you turned me into this? A monster? Don't you get it, Damon? _You_ were the one who turned me into what I am now." Faye jumped off of her bed and started walking towards the door. "And you shouldn't have," she muttered to herself.

She was just about to step out when Damon blocked her way. "What did you say?" he said, frustrated. Good. All the more reason to leave.

"Get out of my way, Damon," She tried to step around him but he blocked her every move.

"What did you say, Faye?" he pressed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I said you shouldn't have, alright?" She yelled. "You should have just left like Stefan did."

"What? And let you die?" This was preposterous. His Faye would have never wanted to die... unless he missed something. She did spend most of her time away from home at boarding school.

"Yes! Because what's the use of keeping someone alive and leaving them for the rest of eternity to fend for themselves?"

"I was taking care of you," Damon sighed.

"You were taking care of yourself! Stefan left you and the only thing you had was a dying little girl and you couldn't bear the thought of being alone. But then you realized you didn't need her after all and left-"

"That's not true, Faye. I saved you because I promised mother that I'll take care of you and Stefan and letting you die would have broken that promise."

"And leaving me? Wasn't that breaking the promise too?"

Damon stared at her for a moment. She was right. He still did break the promise he made their mother when he was eight years old, and he was only realizing it now. He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "I get that you're mad-"

"Mad?" Faye shrugged him off, "I got over being mad a century ago, brother. I feel nothing."

"That's not true."

"You don't know what is and what isn't in my life anymore so stop, okay? Just stop. And get out of my way." Faye shoved through her brother, only to see Stefan at the top of the staircase. He looked concerned, worried. Well she didn't need his concern. She's never needed him and his concern, and she didn't need it now.

"Don't even get me started on you," she said, before running down the stairs, off into the night.

Faye wasn't sure what just happened, or if it was smart to unload like that, but she couldn't help herself. She's been carrying that weight for a while now. Maybe it was about time they knew how she really felt. Maybe if they understood well enough, they might come back to her. Maybe they'll be a family again. But knowing them, knowing what they've become - especially towards each other - it was unlikely. Maybe she should just come back after a few centuries. But there was a huge possibility that they'd be dead by then.

She walked through the woods with her arms wrapped around herself. She that if she stayed in that house, her argument with Damon would only worsen, and then what would become of her? She already felt bad for sleeping (well, not exactly _sleeping_) with the enemy. There was no need to add more to that load.

Faye found herself in the ruins of their old house-the one they grew up in. It was gone now, with only a few fallen pillars and some posts left. She could still see everything in her mind. Right where she was standing was one of the smallest studies in the huge house. It was her favorite. Damon told her once that it was their mother's favorite too. It's where he and Genevieve* would spend most of their days, reading the vast literary selection that she had. She liked books. She liked seeing the world through the pages that she read.

The youngest Salvatore spent most of her childhood trying to read the books in that study. She wanted to be just like how Damon described their mother - perfect. She thought that maybe if she was perfect enough that their father would give her a minute of her time. Maybe he'd stop ignoring her and pretending she didn't exist. Faye sometimes envied Damon when he spoke of Genevieve. At least he got to know her. He was taken cared of by her. She and Stefan only had his stories. At least Stefan was loved by their father.

"What's taking you so long? I'm beginning to highly dislike this body." Faye heard a voice of a man - no, a boy - not very far away from her. Curious, she started moving towards it cautiously. When she caught sight of two bodies in the darkness, she hid behind a tree.

"The spell I did was difficult enough as it was. Reversing it would be much more complicated," the girl with olive skin said. When she turned a bit Faye saw that it was the Bennett witch. She saw her at school earlier, with Caroline Forbes. What was she doing with this dark haired boy? What spell was she talking about?

"Do you know how difficult all of this is being? I can't even get out of that stupid house you placed me in."

"That stupid house was my mother's, Klaus, and if you're getting impatient then maybe you should find another witch," Bonnie turned to leave, but the dark haired boy stopped her.

_Wait._

_Did she just say Klaus?_

Faye stepped back, the crunching of the dried leaves echoing in her ears. The boy, who now she found out was actually Klaus, turned his head in her direction. "Did you hear that?" He asked the witch.

"Hear what?" Bonnie was already getting irritated, thankfully. "It was probably just some deer."

Faye held her breath. This wasn't happening. Could this night get any worse? _No, Faye, stop thinking that or else it would be. _When Klaus dismissed the cracking leaves and started talking again, Faye ran, as fast as she could. She didn't want to die. Not this time. Not when she had a chance to repair what's been damaged. She had to get out of there and get back to the house. She turned back to check if anyone was following her and when she looked ahead she collided with something hard. A hand clamped around her mouth to stop her from screaming and she was dragged to one side, inside of a crypt. She didn't even realize she was anywhere _near_ her family tomb.

She tried to get away from whoever who was that caught her, but he was stronger than she was. "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream," he whispered in her ear. _Fuck._ It was Kol. She nodded, just to get away from him, and when he did she shoved him away from her. He was the last person she wanted to see. What the hell was he doing there?

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whisper-yelled.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking around the woods in the middle of the night. It might be dangerous." Kol said, ignoring her question.

"I should be saying the same thing to you," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, so now you're concerned about me?" He smirked, "Alright. I'll take it. I know after what happened you wouldn't be able to stay away."

Faye only stared at him. It was dark, and the only way he could see her glaring was because of the moonlight from outside. "What were you running away from?" He asked, dropping his cocky smirk.

"Your brother," Faye hesitated, but figured if the Originals knew that their brother was alive, they'd leave her family alone. "I saw him with the Bennett witch."

"Who? Elijah?" Kol raised a brow.

"No! Klaus. He's in this guy's body and he and Bonnie are planning on transferring him back to his old body."

He watched her for a while and let her catch her breath. He could tell she was getting impatient, but she could wait for a while. And he needed to think things through.

"Well?" Faye urged, obviously frustrated. "Your brother is alive!"

_"I know."_

* * *

**N/A:** dun dun dunnnnnnn (sorry, I had to). I'm really glad I'm getting a positive response with this fic since, to be honest, at first I wasn't sure what I was doing. But I do now :D I hope you all stay tuned. XOXO.

_*Genevieve is the name I gave Mama Salvatore since it wasn't really clear anywhere what her real name was._


End file.
